Underestimate
by AGSF
Summary: Every time Rex is told 'No' or 'Don't do that' he does it anyway. After this encounter leaves him with a challenge, will it change his opinion on taking advice or will it boost his ever growing ego more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first Fanfic and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters or Generator Rex.**

* * *

 **2:50am**

Rex lay whistling in his bed with his headphones jammed in his ears at the highest volume setting. Bobo sat nearby peeling a banana; he stared at it for a while before shoving it in his mouth and throwing the peel over his shoulder. It landed with a splat on the floor.

"I'm bored," Bobo said in his gruff voice, Rex obviously didn't hear him since his music was cranked up so high. Bobo hopped off his climbing frame, ran over and yanked out Rex's headphone before he shouted "I'M BORED!"

Rex's eyes widened and he nearly jumped through the roof. He fell off his bed landing on his back with a moan. Rex began getting up before he planted his foot onto the banana peel and sliding back down onto his backside.

Bobo was near tears, he was laughing so hard. "OMG, I wish I had a camera for that!"

Rex gathered himself together, rubbing his back slightly, and glared at the monkey. "I liked that song!" Rex said but he wasn't that angry. To be honest he was kind of bored too.

"Hey!" He said as an exciting idea popped in his head. "What about a race around the petting zoo."

"Against me?" Bobo asked.

"Well duh who else would I be asking." Rex exaggerated.

"How do I race against you when you have your Boogie Pack and Rex Ride?" Bobo questioned.

"Oh yeah, why don't I just ride you and me round?" Rex asked getting his hopes up again.

"Nah." Bobo said.

"What, why not?" Rex said frowning childishly.

"Can't be bothered, just ask Noah." Bobo countered.

"But you're the one who disturbed me whilst I was in my happy little bubble." Rex said whilst making a large circle mid air.

"Oops" Bobo said sarcastically, already making his way back to his perch.

"You know what I'll go on my own." Rex said pouting and crossing his arms in a dramatic huff.

"Go ahead." Bobo said not bothered before climbing back onto his frame.

Rex stood up and walked out the door heading in the direction of the Petting Zoo rubbing his hands together. ' _Time for some fun._ ' He quickened his pace to a run.

It was 3:00am now but Rex found it hard to sleep, especially with Bobo's snoring, so it wasn't that unusual for him to go for a 'wander' in the early hours.

Six and White Knight might not like it but Rex wasn't going to be lying bored in bed when he could be doing much more exciting things as he liked to put it.

* * *

 **3:15am**

Finally Rex made it to the Petting Zoo door; he could hear the EVO's from outside. ' _Wow they never sleep!_ ' Rex thought as he pushed his gloved hands against the steel door. He felt a rush as his nanites flowed with the others in the door. It opened on his command and he slipped in, the door sliding shut behind him with a quiet hiss.

Rex breathed in the foul stench of the EVO's and exhaled heavily. ' _Nothing like that fresh EVO smell in the morning!_ ' He thought.

In a matter of seconds, Rex had formed his legs into his Rex Ride and revved the engine.

"Let's get the party started!" He shouted, his voice echoing in the large cavity of the Petting Zoo. He could see a few lights glowing in the tower but no one would be in there at this time, he was alone for a bit.

He pulled his goggles down over his eyes.

At the sudden noise many EVO's had turned their heads and stared Rex down, but before they could get close, Rex shot off at top speed past them. He left a blown away trail behind him along with some glowering EVO's.

' _Finally_ ' Rex thought, this was the only time he got his peace and alone space. Unfortunate it smelt so bad.

* * *

 **3:30am**

Rex had been riding around for a good fifteen minutes; he loved the freedom and the wind blowing past his face as he sped through the Petting Zoo. EVO heads turning as he flew past them. "Woohoo!" Rex shouted speeding up.

He was going so fast he nearly collided with the EVO asleep on the track Rex was following. Rex slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop.

Breathlessly, Rex melted his Rex Ride down and began to wander over to the heap of limbs. He could see the rise and fall of the EVO's form, ' _Well at least it's_ _not dead._ ' Rex thought.

' _Oh!_ ' He thought, almost face palming, as he realised something. ' _This must be the new EVO I had over heard Six talking about to Dr Holiday, by accident, anyway he had eavesdropped the words dangerous and stay away._ '

' _But if it had been such a threat then surely they would have called in Providence's secret weapon._ ' Rex thought, smiling at the thought of how awesome he was.

' _How much of a threat could this EVO be anyway, it's just like a baby lizard?_ ' Rex thought. "It's quite cute!" Rex thought out loud. He looked at its sleeping form for a bit longer before yawning. ' _Whatever_ _, I think I'm going to head to bed now,_ ' He thought, trying, but failing, to stifle another yawn and turning away from the 'baby lizard.'

What Rex hadn't noticed was the eye of the 'baby lizard' slowly opening before squinting with an angry look in its eyes. Its yellow and black scales popping and cracking as the 'baby lizard' grew into a lizard more than 5 feet tall.

Rex had heard some cracking and whipped his head around only to be eye to eye with the 'baby lizard,' which was safe to say not a baby anymore.

Rex didn't even have a chance to form his Smack Hands, as they lizard took a large swipe at his chest. He jumped back as quickly as he could but the claws still caught him.

"Woah!" Rex yelled as the lizard tore through his jacket and shirt. He pulled his shredded jacket off and gingerly touched the slightly deep cuts, hissing and wincing when they began oozing blood.

"That's it! Now it's my turn!" With a loud grinding noise he raised his Smack Hands up to his face, waving them like boxing gloves. He took a long run at the EVO that wasn't expecting the attack so soon.

Rex raised his Smack Hands catching the lizard in the snout and knocking it backwards. It landed on the floor in a heap before it began pulsing and growing more. Soon it towered more than a foot above Rex.

"Crap." Rex bluntly stated.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters or Generator Rex**

* * *

 **3:45am**

"Sir, we seem to have a disturbance in the Petting Zoo." A Grunt told White Knight over the comlink.

"Great." White Knight muttered under his breath, "Let me guess, is it Rex?" White Knight questioned.

"We're not sure yet Sir." The Grunt replied.

White Knight sighed, clasping both his hands into fists. "Sort it out," he ordered over the comlink.

"Yes Sir." Answered the Grunt.

Ending the call, White Knight leaned back in his chair. He raised his hands to rub the bridge of his nose. He let out a long deep breath of frustration. It was 3:50am and Rex was already causing trouble. Although the Grunt hadn't confirmed White Knight's suspicions, he already knew.

* * *

 **3:50**

Rex stood hunched, his arms wrapped tightly around his chest in a weak attempt to staunch the bleeding.

He stared down the EVO but it glared back at him ten times harder. At this moment Rex got a good look at the EVO. It had black and yellow scales with a long snout and sharp eyes, with a long tail, which was whipping round its hind legs.

The lizard snorted and let out a deep growl. It was getting ready to attack and Rex could tell.

Just as the lizard charged head forwards Rex formed his Punk Busters. He pulled up his right leg, and gave a roundhouse kick to the legs of the lizard. The metal swept it off its feet and the lizard landed with a thump on the ground. Staying down for mere seconds before getting back up, the lizard swayed slightly before charging again with no warning.

Rex wasn't expecting the attack and was shocked as the sharp teeth of the lizard sank in and gripped his metal leg. It pulled causing Rex to fall onto his back and began dragging him over the muddy earth.

Rex swallowed a scream, his main efforts being focused on prising his leg from the lizard's jaw. Eventually it let go leaving Rex in a sprawling mess on the floor. Shreds of metal from his Punk Busters lay on the ground surrounding him.

"You are totally whooping my ass!" Rex yelled at the lizard.

He only got a grumble in return as the lizard focused its piercing eyes back onto Rex.

"Okay, you know what I might just go." Rex said attempting to raise himself back onto his feet, he failed and fell back onto his backside. Moaning he rolled over so he could get up on his knees. "Wow… you really know how to pack a punch." He wheezed to the lizard.

Rex felt really out of breath but he still managed to get on his knees and then onto his feet.

Rex put his index finger up at the lizard, "Ju-Just give me a minute." Rex gasped out.

The lizard obviously didn't understand him and saw Rex's moment of weakness as a chance to strike him. It charged at top speed in Rex's direction, colliding with his chest and pushing him backwards towards a tree. The lizard's two front feet put pressure on Rex's shoulders causing him to yell out.

"Ahhgggg!" Rex cried as the lizard put on more weight.

Just then the alarms began blaring loudly around the Petting Zoo, causing a red light show to shower over the small jungle.

The lizard whimpered and loosened its nasty grip on Rex's shoulders. Rex took this opportunity and kicked the lizard hard in the stomach, making it wail and stagger back.

Rex yelled at it in an attempt to make it back off and eventually the lizard fled into the thick trees and bushes.

"Guess the big old lizard doesn't like loud noises." Rex groaned out cockily despite his current situation.

Rex decided this was a good time to assess his injuries.

"Okay then… I have three deep cuts across my chest, a definite sprained ankle, a few cracked ribs and some very painful shoulders. Apart from that though I'll live." Rex said out loud, probably to comfort himself about getting his ass handed to him.

* * *

 **4:00am**

Dr Holiday groaned at the rude awakening of sirens screaming at her. She buried her head in her pillow and sighed.

She heard a polite knock on the door, barely though thanks to the racket around her.

"Come in!" Dr Holiday yelled so she could be heard over the alarms.

The door slid open to reveal a stoic looking Six in the doorway.

"Dr Holiday sorry to wake you but there has been a disturbance in the Petting Zoo and Rex is missing from his bed." Six said in his monotone voice. "Bobo said the kid went for a lap around the Petting Zoo." He finished.

"At 4:00am in the morning?" Rather surprised that Rex was awake at this time.

"Affirmative." Six replied.

"Okay give me five minutes and I'll meet you outside." Dr Holiday said slightly distracted.

Six simply nodded before leaving and letting the door slide shut again.

'Why would Rex be up right now?' Holiday asked herself. She shook her head, unable to think up a theory right now.

Dr Holiday got herself dressed in her usual attire and quickly went to the bathroom before leaving her room.

She saw Six on the other side of the hallway.

"So what's exactly happened?" She asked Six.

"It appears that Rex broke into the Petting Zoo for a lap and got caught up in a scuff with an EVO." Six replied.

"Does White Knight know?" Holiday asked knowing that he won't be happy if he does.

"Unfortunately yes." Six said without any emotion evident.

"Perfect…" Holiday muttered. She quickened her pace slightly worried at how the disaster seemed to be playing out.

* * *

 **4:10am**

Six and Holiday made it to the Petting Zoo doors, Holiday groaning slightly when she saw the troop of Grunts waiting to go in.

"Here!" Six said, tossing a blaster to Holiday.

"Thanks." She said back catching it and hooking it to her belt.

Suddenly White knight appeared on a screen nearby.

"Right now we are unsure of the threat level so your guns are loaded with tranquilliser darts so we don't harm anything." White Knight said.

Holiday was quite shocked at White Knight's empathy levels but she wasn't complaining.

White Knight nodded before the screen went black again a Six made his way to the doors.

"Okay as you heard we don't know the threat so don't shoot unless there is an instant threat or if necessary!" Six shouted.

The doors then slipped open and the Grunts began filing in, spreading out to search the whole Petting Zoo.

"Ready to go?" Six asked Holiday.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Holiday said quite nervously.

"Rex will be fine don't worry, we'll find him." Six said as if reading her mind. Before she could answer though he set off leaving her to trail behind him as quickly as she could run.

* * *

 **4:20am**

Rex was sitting with his back against the tree he had been pushed against. Before this he had tried making his Rex Ride but it wasn't happening. His nanite levels must have bottomed out after the fight. So he was left on his own in the Petting Zoo.

Not fancying the long walk back in his condition, he settled for waiting. The alarms had stopped about ten minutes ago and he found himself slowly drifting off.

' _No! You have to stay awake Rex!_ ' He told himself jerking up. ' _What will you do if that EVO comes back for seconds and finds you weak and asleep?_ ' He asked himself.

Just then he heard rustling behind him, he craned his neck hiding most of himself behind the tree. What he saw made him sigh in relief. Six and Holiday emerged from the thicket of trees and were standing in the opening looking round.

"Over here!" Rex called out from behind the tree.

"Rex!" Holiday shouted, obviously relieved at the sight of him.

Six simply nodded, but Rex knew that he had been worried on the inside.

Rex had managed to put his torn jacket on and had his arms wrapped around his mid section. He didn't want Holiday to see because he didn't want to make a fuss or seem weak in front of his mentor.

"Are you okay?" Holiday said obviously worried.

"Yeah an EVO just thought it could get the better of me but I showed him who was boss." Rex said giving a small smirk.

"Thank God." Holiday breathed out not seeming to notice the pain or discomfort on Rex's face. "If you're okay though why didn't you come back when the sirens started?" Holiday asked.

"I think my nanites flat lined." Rex replied scratching his head with one hand making sure to keep the other over his chest.

Six raised his eyebrow slightly at Rex being persistent on covering his chest but he dismissed the thought quickly.

"Okay well I'll make sure to examine you in the morning about that but for now I think you should go to bed." Holiday insisted.

"Yeah me too." Rex said not putting up as much of a fight as Holiday thought he would.

Rex slowly got up but Holiday noticed that he struggled and slightly swayed once he had.

She decided not to mention it for now.

"So what made you break in here at this time in the morning." Holiday asked still curious.

"Bobo's snoring." Rex replied with a slight grin.

Holiday smiled back but still slightly intrigued, she decided to let it go though. If Rex wasn't going to tell her she wasn't going to force him.

Rex and Holiday talked on the way back whilst Six trailed behind them, taking notes on how Rex was slightly hunched over, still holding his chest and sweating. Six wasn't the only one as Holiday had noticed as well but had decided to ask him once they were out the Petting Zoo.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the slow delay I've had schoolwork but I will try my best to speed up the chapter uploads. Now back to the story.**

 **Disclaimer – I don't own Generator Rex or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **5:00am**

The walk back was painfully slow with Six and Holiday walking ahead and Rex trailing behind.

"Em guys can we slow down?" Rex asked from the back of the pack. He was hunched over holding his arms across his chest with his breathing being very uneven.

"Are you sure you're okay Rex?" Holiday asked coming to give him a hand.

Rex immediately straightened up realising how weak he must have looked.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired because, you know, I'm so awesome." He replied with a smirk on his face.

"You don't look fine kid." Six stated bluntly.

"I swear I'm good you guys need to stop fussing." Rex retaliated suddenly becoming defensive.

"If you say so." Holiday replied, but she stayed back to walk with him. ' _What is up with Rex? Whatever it is it's not just a lack of sleep._ ' She thought to herself.

* * *

 **5:10am**

They finally reached the gates of the Petting Zoo. It was crowded with Grunts as they had all came back after Six had given the all clear. Overall it had taken fifty minutes to get back with Rex walking at the slowest pace ever. Six and Holiday could've been back within half an hour but they couldn't of left Rex out there in his condition.

Once they had gone through the gates and the Grunts had trailed off to their bunkers, Holiday stood still in front of Rex and turned around.

"Right young man, you are going to tell me what's wrong right now." Holiday said sternly.

"I already told you!" Rex almost shouted, "I'm fine!"

"No you're not!" Holiday retorted beginning to get exasperated.

"Look why don't we do it so if I'm not fine in the morning then you can shout at me and tell me that I'm not okay?" Rex tried to reason.

"Fine…" Holiday gave in, it was too early in the morning to try and argue with him. She walked off to her room still worried about Rex but she just wanted to get some sleep.

Before Rex could walk off Six put a hand on his shoulder visibly making Rex flinch. "You should listen to her." He said with his monotone expression.

"I know." Rex breathed out before slumping off to go to his own room for some well-earned rest. His arms still wrapped tightly round his chest.

Six was left in the corridor shaking his head at teen stubbornness.

* * *

 **5:30**

It had taken Rex twenty minutes to get back to his room, as he had to keep leaning on the wall for support. The door slid open and he entered his room, Bobo's snoring became known and he sighed.

"Of course…" Rex mumbled to himself.

He slowly wandered into the bathroom and finally unwrapped his arms from around his midsection. Rex was stunned at how much blood had seeped from the wound and covered his arms. He was also amazed how it hadn't been noticeable; the crimson red was bright compared to his signature orange sleeves.

' _This can't be good._ ' He thought to himself.

The claw of the EVO had torn straight through his t-shirt and left three gaping lines on his chest, each of them oozing blood.

Luckily it looked like the claws hadn't gone too deep and the blood was just making it look worse. That didn't stop Rex from being panicked though. He quickly got to work anyway, cleaning the gashes with antibacterial.

"Ouch!" Rex said hushed, he was trying hard not to hiss at the sting the antibacterial had brought on.

Once the wound was clean he began wrapping layers of bandages around himself, his torn jacket and t-shirt lying bloody and discarded in the bathtub.

Rex finally wrapped the last bandage round and looked in the mirror to admire his work. His panic slowly fading once he had finished.

Rex let out a long breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding in and managed a small laugh and shook his head to himself.

"How about a ride around the Petting Zoo Rex?" He said to himself, "Yeah sounds like a great idea what could possibly go wrong." Rex mumbled still laughing slightly.

Rex walked out the bathroom door forgetting about the bloodied garments he'd left in the tub.

Making his way to the closet, Rex dug out a new clean t-shirt and tugged it on over his head. He reached his bed and collapsed onto to it, shoving his face into his pillow and blocking out Bobo's snoring.

Within minutes he was fast asleep.

* * *

 **8:30am**

Six was standing at the door to the training room tapping his foot impatiently. Rex should've been there for training half an hour ago yet Six was left waiting on his own. He saw Holiday making her way down the seamless corridor and decided to ask her.

"Holiday." Six called, grabbing the Doctor's attention.

"Yes Six." She said.

"Have you seen Rex this morning?" He questioned.

"No but I'm on my way to his room to check on him." Holiday replied.

Six cocked an eyebrow, "Mind if I join you?"

"Let me guess, Rex is late for training?" Holiday asked raising her own eyebrow.

Six slowly nodded in reply and Holiday sighed.

"Figures." Holiday said in a hushed tone.

Neither of them had forgotten the state Rex had looked to be in the night before which was, in fact, only a few hours ago.

"C'mon then." Holiday said using her hand to beckon Six to follow.

They began walking at a fast pace; both worried about Rex's condition.

* * *

 **8:40am**

Holiday and Six had reached Rex's room quite quickly and began knocking on his steel door waiting for a reply.

They stood in silence, aside from the constant knocking, nervous as the seconds stretched out until…

"Guys, quit it!" Rex groaned from the other side.

Six and Holiday both let out a sigh of relief at Rex's tired moan.

"Rex you're late for training!" Six shouted, gaining a glare off Holiday, "What?"

She shook her head before shouting through the door, "Rex how are feeling this morning and be honest?"

"I'm fine, and Six I'm only half an hour late so that is a new record for being early." Rex replied still sounding quite breathless.

"You're not even out of bed yet so I wouldn't count that as being early." Six countered with his signature monotone voice.

"Whatever!" Rex responded, still proud of himself being 'early.'

"Are you getting up then Rex?" Holiday asked.

"Yeah sure, Six I'll meet at the training room in fifteen minutes I promise." Rex came back with.

Six grunted disbelievingly but began making his way back to the training room. Holiday caught his arm.

"Something still doesn't sound right with Rex." She said glancing back at his door.

"If something is wrong with him at training, I'll comlink you down to come take a look, okay?" Six reassured her.

"Okay…" Holiday said still unsure.

* * *

 **Rex's Room**

Rex was still lying in his bed breathless from shouting through the thick steel walls. Amazingly, Bobo was still asleep. He still felt a tight pain in his chest remembering the night before and wincing. As Rex began pushing himself up into a sitting position he nearly yelled out. His chest was agony.

Slowly Rex began peeling his covers away from his torso and was met with what looked like a bloody murder scene. The cotton was stained red along with Rex's t-shirt and bandages underneath.

"Oh no…" Rex uttered.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters or Generator Rex.**

* * *

 **8:40am**

Rex was still lying in awe at the masses of crimson covering himself and his sheets. It hadn't kicked in yet that he should probably do something about.

"Emm," Rex said clueless at what to do. "This isn't healthy." He dumbly quoted finally realising what was happening before starting to get up from bed.

"Aghhh!" Rex cried as quietly as he could whilst he hauled himself up. He didn't want to wake Bobo up and make a fuss. ' _You can do this on your own Rex._ ' He told himself.

Rex managed to get to his feet but he still swayed dangerously. He'd wrapped his bed sheets around his midsection in a futile attempt to staunch the bleeding; it was already beginning to bleed through though.

Using his bloody hands, Rex leaned on the walls for support as he made his way to the bathroom. As he walked he left a smearing trail across the walls, the only noise being Rex's grunts and the drips of blood hitting the floor.

Finally Rex reached the bathroom, quickly falling onto the toilet seat breathing heavily.

He pulled the sheets away from his chest and yanked his t-shirt off as slowly as he could with his aching shoulders.

Rex groaned deeply as he eventually got it off and threw it in the corner of the bathroom with the sheets. Looking down he saw the bandages were soaked in his blood and he began to tug and unwrap them to reveal his bare bloody chest.

The gashes looked even worse than the night before, they were swollen and an angry red colour.

"Great." Rex mumbled.

He pondered the thought of calling Holiday but quickly dismissed it; he could do this on his own.

Rex got to work once again repeating what he had done the night before. First he cleaned it with the antibacterial, hissing at the sting, and then he began wrapping bandages around his torso.

"There we go." Rex proclaimed as he wrapped the last bandage. He sat there for a bit longer, waiting for the fog to clear from his head before he gradually stood up and traipsed out the bathroom door.

Sighing at the sight of the smears he had left on the wall, Rex went back into the bathroom and grabbed a damp cloth before beginning to wipe the walls clean of the blood.

Within five minutes Rex had managed to fix himself up, again, and clean the walls of any reminders. He had begun to perk up when he heard Bobo stirring. As quickly as he could he through on another shirt and tried to act inconspicuous.

"What are you doing up this early?" Bobo asked in his gruff tone.

Rex laughed slightly before replying, "Got training with Six."

"Ughh, good luck." Bobo grumbled before beginning to snore again.

"Thanks gonna need it." Rex said under his breath before making his way out the door, it hissing quietly shut behind him.

* * *

 **8:55am**

Six could see Rex turning the corner and glanced at the clock. Would you believe it, the kid was on time.

Rex had a large grin on his face. "C'mon Six I wanna hear you say it."

"Say what." Six asked.

"You know what." Rex replied simplistically.

Six sighed before giving in, "Not bad kid, you're on time."

"Knew it." Rex said nodding over his 'huge' achievement, "Wish I had a camera for that."

"You ready to train then?" Six asked trying to change the subject from his slight embarrassment.

"You bet I am!" Rex almost cheered.

He began walking into the training room but Six wasn't sure about Rex's pale skin. His usual tan had been replaced with an almost sickly grey colour. Six had also noticed how slowly Rex had gone round that corner and also how breathless he had been when he reached Six.

Six would have to keep a close eye on him.

* * *

 **9:10am**

Rex and Six had been training for fifteen minutes non-stop. For the first five minutes they had fought dummies, Six using his katanas and Rex his Smack Hands.

As quickly as they had sprung up, the dummies had been taken out.

After that the duo moved onto large machine guns, they had taken until now to take out.

Rex quickly sliced the barrel off the last one with his BFS. Six giving him a 'not bad' look, making Rex smirk with pride.

It didn't last long though as Rex began to feel sick to his stomach. He held his breath and swallowed. As quickly as the sensation had popped up it faded away. Rex shook his head at the sudden impression before refocusing on training.

Out the corner of his eye Six had seen Rex's thoughts almost stumble, he also saw Rex take a deep breath and swallow. Holiday was right, something was unfit with Rex.

The kid looked at Six for a signal to continue. Six slightly hesitated but he finally hit the button to initiate the EVO stage of training.

Rex grew tall as a mass of metal gathered at his feet and left him with his Punk Busters. "Let's go!" He shouted to Six.

In front of Rex towered a large lump of gloop that wasted no time to send small whip like limbs in his direction.

Rex jumped up, dodging the extremities and landing on the EVO with a resounding squelch.

The jolt of movement had sent a pain through Rex's chest and he whimpered slightly before leaping of the blob, back onto the ground. Wailing at the attack, the EVO made to strike at Rex again but Rex quickly formed his BFS and sliced the protrusion off.

The EVO screamed a high pitch grieve before falling to the ground with a thump.

Rex swayed at the sudden EVO-quake but regained his footing rather quickly.

Having finished with his own EVO Six had seen Rex take down the mass of gloop and thought that maybe he was fine and Holiday was just being her worrisome self, but after he saw Rex stumble at the shudder of the EVO's impact the feeling quickly faded.

Six walked over to Rex who was smiling at his victory.

"You okay kid?" Six asked and Rex's grin dissipated.

"I just took down a monster of an EVO and all you have to ask me is if I'm okay?" He asked slightly offended.

"I didn't mean it like that." Six corrected himself.

"You're just as bad as Holiday." Rex mumbled ignoring Six's 'apology.'

"How about some breakfast?" Six asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure!" Rex cheered, completely forgetting about his lapse and plastering a grin back on his face.

* * *

 **9:20am**

Rex and Six had reached the cafeteria and there was a slight bustle as Grunts and Scientists sat at tables and benches, conversing experiments and wars.

The pair wandered over to the table where Holiday and Bobo were sat. Holiday didn't realise their presence, as she was too distracted writing down equations on a napkin. Bobo on the other hand gave a small grunt of acknowledgement before going back to his banana.

Six gave a small cough gaining the Doctor's attention before going to sit and chat with her. Rex stayed standing the sickly feeling beginning to creep up his throat again.

"I'm just going to get some food." He said gaining a nod from Six and Holiday before dashing off to find the nearest toilet.

He almost ran into several Grunts before he reached the toilets. Rex walked in, closing the door behind him, and keeled over the toilet before he began retching.

Rex continued for a couple of minutes before he was certain he'd finished and stood up.

He turned the taps on and scooped a handful of water into his mouth before he spat it back out of his mouth, dispelling the sour taste that had been left.

Raising his head Rex looked in the mirror, he was pale and slightly sweating but apart from that he looked fine. There was a dull throb at his ribcage and he lifted his t-shirt to examine his chest.

Through the bandages Rex could see a hue of red beginning to blotch together.

Dropping the hem of his t-shirt he sighed and rubbed his hands over his face.

' _I feel like crap,_ ' He thought to himself, ' _And I look like crap._ ' He finished. Still though, he wouldn't tell Holiday unless it got any worse.

Styling a smile onto his face Rex exited the bathroom to head back to the cafeteria, he didn't want to raise any suspicions for being gone too long.

Wandering in he saw Bobo, Holiday and Six sitting at the table not seeming to have noticed his absence.

He let out a sigh of relief. At least something was going his way.

* * *

 **To be continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow it's been a while I'm really sorry for the update, which took forever, but I have decided to get back on my laptop and finish this story before beginning another!**

* * *

 **9:20am**

Six and Holiday

"Has he gone?" Holiday asked, not daring to look over her shoulder encase of suspicion.

"Yeah, he's gone." Six replied nodding in her direction.

"Okay time to make a plan if we can't convince Rex to let us examine him we'll have to do it by force." Holiday said as quietly and subtly as she could.

"Guys you do realise I'm still here." Bobo pointed out.

"Of you go monkey I'll buy you pizza if you don't blab." Six ordered.

"And what if I was to blab?" Bobo asked intrigued.

Six only had to look in Bobo's direction to get the message across.

"Okay, forget I even asked." Bobo grunted, hauling himself off his seat and out the cafeteria.

"So…?" Holiday asked.

"So what?" Six replied confused.

"So what do think of my plan?" Holiday harshly whispered.

"It's good but I'm just worried we're going to hurt the kid more than help, he trusts us and I don't want to break that." Six wisely said back.

"Okay…" Holiday said, slightly taken aback with Six's sudden wisdom. "But say we don't help him and he continues to get more distant and worse?" She said remembering his bizarre mood.

"I'm not saying it's a bad idea I just think we need to be careful if we want to do it in the right way." Six reasoned.

"I guess you're right, meet me outside my room at 10:00 am today, we need a plan." Holiday said before Rex rounded the corner into the cafeteria.

"He's back." Six said, ending the conversation and trying to act casual.

* * *

 **9:25am**

"Hey guys!" Rex called with a slight energy deprived shout.

"Hey Rex how you feeling now?" Holiday asked.

"I'm good." Rex said casually. Holiday raised an eyebrow though, "Seriously I'm fine Doc just ask Six he saw me in training this morning, isn't that right six?" He pushed, trying to convince Holiday.

"He was slightly shaky but apart from that he managed." Six stoically said.

"Managed? Oh come on Six you saw the size of that EVO I took down, it was huge. Rex exaggerated with large hand gestures.

Six only brought his coffee come up for a quick sip, not replying to Rex.

"Well I'd still like to see you at 11:00am in the tower for a quick check up." Holiday replied not seeming impressed by Rex's feat.

"Whatever…" Rex muttered as he slumped off to his room, shot down by Holiday and Six he was feeling sorry for himself. ' _I think you did an awesome job_ _Rex!_ ' He thought to himself.

* * *

 **10:00am**

Holiday paced outside her door waiting for Six to turn up. He rounded the corner and she sighed in relief.

"I thought you weren't coming." She said.

"Whatever I need to do to help Rex." Six stated.

"Okay follow me." She said almost sounding excited.

Rex

Rex was just chilling in his room playing one of his countless games as bored as hell. If he could he would go play basketball with Noah but White Knight had grounded him to his room. He felt to drained to play anyway so he decide to go for a walk around the Providence base.

As he began leaving the room he heard Bobo jump off his climbing frame.

"Where you going kid?" He asked with his gruff voice.

"Just for a walk I'll be back later on, okay?" Rex asked just wanting to be on his own for a bit.

"Okay have fun!" Bobo replied sarcastically.

As Rex left his room he absentmindedly rubbed his chest. It was a painful throbbing pain with spiked if he moved too much. It hurt but it was bearable. With tat he set off for a wander.

* * *

 **10:15am**

Holiday and Six were in the tower as Holiday showed him something she'd been working on. She turned to look at Six with a tranquiliser gun in her hand. He blatantly flinched trying to avoid the barrel of the gun.

"I've programmed the dart to deactivate Rex's nanites for about half an hour, this should give us a chance to examine him in the necessary way." As she spoke she waved the gun around, oblivious to Six's discomfort as he dodged out the way.

"Don't you think it's…" Six put his hand on the gun barrel and lowered it away from him, "a bit much?" He finished finally able to be at ease.

"Maybe you're right, I just don't know why he won't let us help him." She said exasperated and frustrated.

"Me neither." Six replied at a loss.

"Let me go grab some other ideas I wrote down from my room, I'll be right back." She said slightly more hopeful.

"Okay…" Six muttered.

Holiday swiftly left, her lab coat floating in her quick exit. Six just dropped into a seat and sighed.

* * *

 **10:20am**

Holiday had grabbed a few notes from her room and was already on her way back to the tower when she saw something, which caught her attention. Along the seamless white walls there were faint streaks of red, as she got closer she realised it the streaks were blood until they turned into large smears and ended in a heap of orange and navy at the end of the corridor.

Holiday stood frozen before she jolted into action, sprinting to the still figure and shouting Six to come to her on the comlink.

Once she had reached the body she turned it onto its back and gasped when she realised it was Rex. He was profusely bleeding from his chest and he had shallow breathing and a clammy forehead.

Six came round the corner just as Holiday was pulling off her lab coat and using it to staunch the bleeding from Rex.

She turned to look at Six with glazed eyes and muttered, "It's worse than we thought…"

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys final chapter in this story, sorry it's taken me so long to update but hope you enjoy! Disclaimer – I don't own Generator Rex.**

* * *

 **10:25am**

For the first time in a while Six was clueless at shocked. He'd been trained to always expect the worst and be ready for anything but nothing he'd been taught could've prepared him for the sight in front of him.

"Rex? Rex!" Holiday was calling trying to bring him around. She was kneeling by his said putting pressure on his chest but she was only making a small impact.

"Six? I need you to get me a medical team!" He didn't pay any attention as he was still gaping at the bloody scene. "Six!"

He finally snapped out of his daze and was at full attention, "What do you need from me Doc?" Six asked as he ran to kneel down beside her and Rex's body.

"A medical team and a trolley as fast as you can be!" She shouted becoming frustrated at how her attempts at staunching the bleeding were proving futile.

After Holiday's order Six took off sprinting down the seamless corridors at top speed.

"Oh c'mon Rex… Why didn't you say something?" Holiday muttered to herself exasperated.

"S-or sor-ry Doc I-I did-n't wa-want to wor-worry you." Rex stammered.

"Rex?" Holiday asked relieved that he was finally awake.

"The o-one and onl-only." He whispered, attempting his award winning smile but only achieving a grimace. His eyelids fluttered as he tried to open them.

"Okay Rex, you collapsed and right now Six is getting a med team but you're not in good shape, I don't know why but you're nanites aren't helping anything. Do you know why that might be?" Holiday asked, wanting anything that could suggest the reason for his body's reaction.

"Th-the EVO. Pet-petting zoo. I-I wa-was to-too sl-ow." He muttered, as his face creased in pain.

"It's okay Rex I can here Six coming now just a bit longer and we'll fix you up, good as new." Holiday knew that the EVO was most likely venomous and he would take a while to recover but when did a bit of positivity do any damage.

She could hear Six's and some other footsteps coming round the corner along with the squeak of some trolley wheels. They parked it near Rex and began gently lifting him onto it.

"Okay I need to take him to the tower and get him examined!" Holiday shouted as they sprinted down the corridor.

"Kid," Rex vaguely looked in Six's direction, "You look rough." He finished giving Rex a sympathetic glare.

Rex could only give a slight chuckle before curling in on himself in pain.

"Rex we're here, we just need to move onto a table where I can get a better look at your chest, is that okay?" Holiday asked even though she wasn't really giving him a choice anyway.

He simply replied with a gentle nod.

The med team including Holiday and Six grabbed Rex and shuffled him over onto the metal table. He groaned in pain as the movement jostled his open wound.

Holiday grabbed a needle and muttered something to the med team quiet enough so that Rex wouldn't hear.

"Okay, Rex we're going to give you some pain relief but your nanites might burn through them so you'll need to tell us if you're in pain, is that alright?" She felt bad for lying but she knew that Rex despised getting sedated.

"Mmhmm…" Rex hummed not realising that Holiday was wearing a guilty mask. He hissed as the needle was inserted in his arm.

"Hol-holiday?" Rex slurred.

"Yes Rex?" She inquired.

"Tha-that wa-s wasn't p-pain rel-relief…" He managed to say before his eyes closed and his breathing became less ragged.

Doctor Holiday simply sighed and lifted her gaze to Six who softened his features sympathetically.

"I'm going to sew this wound up and then try to figure out how to dispel the toxins." She said addressing the med team.

As Holiday began lowering her hand to start stitching when it began shaking. She tried to calm herself but her hand just began shaking more violently.

Six reached over and grabbed her wrist, lightly but hard enough to get her attention. "You can do this." He motivated as he nodded his head towards her.

She took a deep breath before beginning again. This time with much more confidence, Holiday began stitching the wound.

* * *

 **10:50am**

Doctor Holiday grabbed a pair of scissors and cut the last bit of thread.

"Mhmm…" Rex groaned before starting to come back around.

"Hey, hey Rex," Holiday said trying to calm Rex down, "Rex it's okay we've just finished stitching you up."

He stopped shuffling on the metal bed and strained his eyes open.

"Welcome back to the real world." She said, smiling slightly.

"Hi." Rex replied his voice raspy. Almost on cue Holiday handed him a plastic cup of water and helped him sit up slightly. He gasped at the pain but too the cup and chugged the water down in one.

"Woah someone's thirsty." She exclaimed surprised.

"Well being sedated can do that to a person." Rex muttered giving Holiday a smirk.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." Holiday guiltily replied.

"Don't worry Doc it's fine, I was just messing." He said giving a slight chuckle.

"Well the kid's alive!" Six said walking into the room with a small bottle in his hand. "Thought we'd lost you there kid." He said more seriously.

"Haha, that's a good one Six, good luck to anyone who thinks they can take me down!" He said, winking at Holiday.

Six handed the small bottle over Holiday and she began pouring it into another container with liquid in already. It turned into a brownish mush as holiday walked over to Rex with it.

"Woah! No way, if you think I'm drinking that then you're…" Rex paused trying to think of the perfect word, "Insane!" He finished pleased with the accurate display of his feelings about it.

"Rex you need to drink this if you want to get rid of the venom stopping your rapid healing. But I mean, if you want to suffer in pain then be my guest…" She muttered the last bit as she turned around and gave a slight smile to Six.

"No! Wait!" Rex shouted. "I'll drink it." He whispered in defeat.

Holiday turned back around the smirk wiped from her face and began walking over with the grotesque container. She handed the brown mush to Rex with the lid off and he lifted it to his mouth. Rex smelt it and his face retracted in disgust, before opening his mouth and downing the liquid.

"Ughhh…" He groaned with utter distaste. Before glancing up to Six and Holiday and seeing them giggling.

"You should've seen your face!" Holiday laughed, out of breath.

Rex just sighed and collapsed back down onto the bed tired and embarrassed. "Remind to not get clawed by a vicious EVO ever again…" He trailed off falling asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
